


London

by SugawarasKisses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, London, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugawarasKisses/pseuds/SugawarasKisses
Summary: London can be so magical at night, even in the day too. Explore the streets well enough and you get lost in it's hidden beauty.Viktor had always wanted to go to London, but under better circumstances.At leats now he could say he got to live a little.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	London

**“Viktor, I want to go to London one day.”**

Breathing in the crisp, winter air of the London streets, a Russian man stood looking at the reflection of the night sky. The Thames beneath him reflected the glistening sky above. The only sounds to engulf its listeners were the stray vehicle’s engine and the crashing of water against support beams. Stars littered the night sky, forming shapes and patterns. Maybe the stars were looking over him while he was on his travels.

London. The city that was known to always come alive at night. The heart of England. The place where buildings hung high, people ventured the streets, worldwide cultures came together to meet in the heart of England. There was always a way to feel welcomed in the city; through the art portrayed in the streets to the homely pubs and bars that were scattered down each street.

Turn a corner and you can almost leap through time. One street can be built on such modern ground, yet take a few steps and you come to a road built on history. No two roads were the same in a city that was so alive. A historic moment captured on each street; some not having been touched. Hold a photo to these streets and it was as if it had been frozen in time. 

Viktor had 5 days in London. 5 days to enjoy the beauty of the Heart of England. 

**“I want to go to Camden Town.”**

Camden Town. No matter what corner you turned, you were bound to see every colour to exist; possibly ones that were yet to be discovered. Every building was unique; whether that be the outside design, the type of shop, or the people who crowded the insides. No two shops could ever be the same in such a diverse town. 

The Russian silver haired male was overwhelmed with the surreal lifestyle that ran through the veins of Camden. Viktor had never felt so alive, with the sweet aroma of different foods being carried by the winter breeze. Winter may have arrived, but that couldn't stop a traveller nor native from exploring the creative streets. 

A soft blush had found its way onto Viktor’s pale cheeks. His blue eyes scanned the wild town, reflecting the angelic sights. Every step the Russain man took led him down a beautiful sea of colour and culture. The view that captivated Viktor’s vision was nothing but a fairytale. Such beauty surely couldn’t exist.

But it did. It existed in 2 things.

Viktor wore a smile bright enough to light the sky. The small, tourist welcoming, shops that the Russain male found himself in made him feel at home. Soft smiles were exchanged between himself and cashiers as he bought small tokens from shops to remember his time. 

Viktor never wanted to leave the beauty that was Camden Town.

**“And take late night trips on the Underground!”**

London’s Underground train system. Such a complex, yet efficient system. The fastest method of transport through the city. 

During the day, people from all cultures, ages and genders step foot onto the carriages, only to get off after a few minutes. Finding a seat that is unoccupied is rare, but not impossible. Find a nice person willing to give up their seat and you’re set. Though, to be claustrophobic and on the underground is a living hell. 

But as night drew near, the tubes became empty; perfect for the Russian skater. Sitting on the tube late at night may seem boring to natives, but, to the traveller, the empty atmosphere was calming. What’s usually a fast paced city was now calm, ready to rest for the night. It was rare to find a seat that was occupied. Everyone seemed to be asleep, yet the city was still alive.

Viktor watched as people moved between the carriages, finding a quiet space to rest for their journeys. Viktor had found his seat -one in the second to last carriage. It faced towards the wall where billboard posters were hung, advertising some new musical/tour or clothing brand. 

The gentle rocking of the vehicle made the silver haired male sleepy, his eyelids heavy. Any moment, he could have slipped into a gentle, restful sleep. He could have.

But he didn’t. Falling asleep in public would’ve been a mistake he was not ready to make. So, he stopped his late night journey on the underground. The next stop was his; and that was upsetting. He didn’t want to leave the peaceful night adventures on the underground.

Viktor didn’t want to leave the underground.

**“I’d love to go to the gardens, and taste their beer!”**

London may be a city built on industries and skyscrapers, but the gardens and parks that were littered around were enough to give the city a break. The sea of green gave the fog of gray the break it needed to breathe. 

Joggers, dog walkers, couples, any and all types of people were walking through the beautiful gardens of London. Each step a person took, they respected the land they were walking upon. It amazed the Russian skater of how kind they really were. Stereotypes are an ugly disease, breeding and adapting into toxic weapons. The stereotypes he’d heard about London had been false, London was beautiful. London was lively. London was a place everyone could enjoy. 

Viktor sat on a park bench, watching the world move around him while he took in the mesmerising beauty of it all. Stare long enough and you could get lost in a spiral of thoughts as to what could beat the beauty of it all. 

Soft aromas of the flowers gently protruded the noses of any passer. But, walk closer to the main city and the harsh scent of alcohol and tobacco were enough to knock any lightweight right off their feet. Alcohol ran strong in pubs and bars, mixing with the fresh scent of quality food. One drink never hurt anyone.

And it didn’t hurt Viktor. The beer was sweet, warm. As though a soft, heavenly touch had blessed his beverage. 

Viktor never wanted to leave the gardens, nor the sweet taste of beer.

**“I wish you were here.”**

Viktor had spent 5 days in the city of London. He’d done everything he had wanted and more. The holy images of beautiful sights never left his mind. Sweet scents of Japan couldn’t beat the memorable aroma of London. But, no matter how much Viktor wished to stay in London, he had to return to Japan. There was one thing Japan had that London didn’t. 

Yuuri Katsuki’s grave. 

It had been 3 months since the body of young figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki, had been laid to rest. It had been 3 months since Viktor Nikiforov had lost his husband. 3 months of grieving led him to London.

Yuuri had always wanted to visit London. He’d read about Camden and the beautiful garden and begged Viktor to take him. He wanted to taste the beer in the pubs. Even take late night journeys on the underground. At the time, Viktor was unable to take Yuuri due to the medical team not allowing Yuuri to leave the hospital. It was something Viktor would regret for the rest of his life. He should have taken him. Viktor should've begged as much as Yuuri did.

Now, the Russain male stood, crouched, in front of his lover's gravestone. Warm tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as he recalled every memory of London to Yuuri’s grave, hoping the Japanese male could -somehow- hear him. Maybe Yuuri was there when Viktor was there. Maybe the love of his life was watching from the stars. Did he watch Viktor venture around Camden Town, buying a small trinket to place at Yuuri’s grave. Or maybe he sat by him at the gardens, following him to the pub where he drank. Did Yuuri get to see London too, or was it only Viktor?

The older male hoped -almost prayed- that Yuuri did. He wanted Yuuri to have the world, even after he’d passed. Maybe God didn’t exist, but Viktor knew angels did. He’d met one Yuuri Katsuki was an angel. An angel who walked on earth, and ,after his death, went home to watch over him. That's what Viktor thought.

Viktor placed the small statue of Big Ben on a small piece of stone by Yuuri’s main headstone, the tears flowing uncontrollably. Painfully broken sobs filled the silence, the wind carrying them throughout the cemetery. He’d opened his mouth to speak, though no words came out. He swallowed his thoughts, trying again. With a broken, raspy voice, only 8 words could leave his lips. 8 words that were an apology to his love. 8 Words he wished he would’ve never said.

**“I’m sorry Yuuri, I saw London without you.”**

  
  



End file.
